User talk:Bergsmit
naar mijn user archief Standards Ik dacht dat we overeenstemming hadden over plaatsnamen in Nederland: Forum:Netherlands subdivisions, maar nu heeft AMK152 de discussie weer helemaal opengegooid: Forum:Standardization of place names and categories. Ik kan de template InfoCategories aanpassen dat het past met de eerdere consensus, maar ik weet niet of het zin heeft. Kun je voor nu de categorie Born in Hillegom negeren? We moeten eerst besluiten of het Hillegom, Hillegom, South Holland, of Hillegom, South Holland, the Netherlands is ... Rtol 11:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ik ben bang dat ze hier het wiel steeds weer opnieuw proberen uit te vinden, ik negeer even alles en doe het minimum om mijn personen in beeld te krijgen, is toch al werk genoeg ! Fred Bergman 12:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Teruggeplaatst van "http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rtol" :Ik heb nu de zo aangepast dat het werkt met de eerder afgesproken Nederlandse plaatsnamen (en zonder de Australische te breken). Als je alleen Birth / Death / Marriage TOWN gebruikt, en STATE openlaat, dan is het minder werk en komt alles vanzelf goed. Rtol 18:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Dit geldt alleen voor NEDERLANDSE plaatsnamen. Er zijn nog geen afspraken over Duitsers of Fransen, laat staan Heilige Romijnen. Rtol 18:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Het lijkt me dat er hardware problemen zijn op dit moment, vandaar dat de database op slot gaat. BIJ HET AANPASSEN VAN BESTAANDE NAMEN wordt ik NA ELKE 2 RENAMES GEBLOKKERD ALS EEN POTENTIËLE VANDAAL.........KUNNEN ZE NIET BETER VERPLICHTE REGISTRATIE INVOEREN OM VANDALISME TEGEN TE GAAN? :Er zit inderdaad een limiet op het aantal pagina's dat verschoven kan worden binnen 10 min of zo. Ik denk dat Robin daar over gaat. Ik ben het met je eens dat het overdreven streng is. Rtol 21:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Er zijn twee bots: Phlox en AMK152. Een handeling als ACHTERNAAM vervangen door Achternaam kan het best aan hen overgelaten worden. Rtol 04:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Info pages Als je helemaal op het eind van een info page dit hebt , dan kun je de info page lezen en gebruiken voor navigatie ... Rtol 06:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Category templates Save time? Talk to Rtol about template:m-nl and related templates. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) BASEPAGENAME Ik heb wel uitgevonden dat je nooit moet gebruiken, maar . Ik kijk later naar je compilatieprobleem. Rtol 07:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Siblings }} Zie Richard S.J. Tol (1969-). rtol 13:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) 2 manieren om siblings te presenteren. Helaas ben ik daar nog niet aan toe. Ik ben nog bezig te controleren wat ik nu precies wel en niet heb gedaan op deze site. Ik ben nogal chaotisch begonnen en ben nu systematisch mijn controlelijsten aan het volgen. Als de eerste ronde klaar is heeft elke ingebrachte person een info; als de tweede ronde klaar is heeft elke info child, spouse, father and mother; bij de derde ronde krijgen de persons content; bij de vierde ronde wordt de content verwerkt in de info, En de boer, hij ploegt voort......Fred Bergman 14:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Kun jij niet een bot uit je trucendoos toveren, die op het moment van nieuw aanmaken van een infopage, automatisch aan de hand van de pagenaam, zowel de givenname, de surname, de fullname, het geboortejaar als het sterfjaar op de juiste plaats in de infopage zet ? Het moet toch ook mogelijk zijn op het moment dat de infopage nieuw is aangemaakt met 1 click op de dan nog rode articlename een nieuwe personpage aan te maken MET de standaard templates ? Fred Bergman 16:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Fred, wat jij beschrijft kan ik wel maar mag ik niet. Daar gaat de host over. Wat wel kan, is dat je op een pagina of typt en verder niets. (In het eerste geval kun je dingen toevoegen, in het tweede geval niet. ::Als het je niet aanstaat wat er dan verschijnt, dan kun je je eigen Template:St1 maken door Template:St te zoeken, de inhoud te kopieren, en dan Template:St1 aanmaken. rtol 19:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ik begin nu met de namen te standaardiseren en dan klik ik op de rode standaardnaam en krijg dan blanco personpage, daarop zet ik jouw template, save deze en krijg dan infopage bestaat niet, dan klik ik in de personpage op edit van het infovenster en krijg dan een blanco infopage met de juiste naam erboven. Dan zou ik een template willen plakken die de standaard infopage geeft met de gegevens die ik hierboven noemde. Kun je dat makkelijk maken ? Fred Bergman 06:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::AMK en Phlox doen dingen zowel handmatig als met een bot (AMKbot en Phloxbot); Thurstan doet volgens mij beide, maar zijn bot heet Thurstan net als hij zelf. Ik denk niet dat AMK of Thurstan zijn eigen bots schrijft. Je kunt een groot aantal standard bots bij Wikipedia vinden. Phlox is de meer technisch onderlegde van de diree. WikiaBot is algemeen onderhoud en wordt bestuurd door de host. rtol 06:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) KdG etc |Short description = KdG this means retrieved from the site with lineages of Charlemagne K(arel)d(e)G(rote) www.kareldegrote.nl Fred Bergman 15:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The short description does not act as a little code word like a footnote. It forms the second line of the article, and it appears as the distinguishing feature on a hndis page. See Alijd van Hodenpijl. It needs to say a little about the person, not about where the information came from. :I hope you are conforming with site licence/license for anything (except facts) that you take from the KdG site. :— Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The KdGsite is an 'exhibition' site: every one who can proof that he is a descendant of charlemagne can sent his lineage, the charlemagne foundation proofs this and if it is right it is published with sources for public uses. Fred Bergman 05:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Function of "Short names" Short name =Alijd Jansdr van Hodenpijl (c1343-bef1434) this isn't short, but full and long Fred Bergman 15:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :See explanations of parameters. This is used at the top of the infobox, I think. It can be the full name, but it is meant to be shorter if it can still be unique. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) – :I don't know what to think here, but if the pagename (Jacobus Frederik Theodorus BERGMAN) allready is official, unique and clearly to see, the header of the infobox can be the social name (Fred BERGMAN). :Do you agree with this?Fred Bergman 05:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Possibly! Please raise it at Genealogy talk:info pages/Parameters. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Constantijn Hoe heb je die bug weggekregen in de Ahnentafel ? ik loop daar steeds tegen aan ! Fred Bergman 08:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Het geheim is versus . De eerste optie verwijst naar de naam van de pagina die aanhaalt, en de tweede naar de naam van de pagina die aangehaalt wordt. Constantijn's overgrootmoeder had de eerste optie, dus als je haar aanhaalt op Constantijn's pagina dan duikt hij zelf op. Ik heb dus haar info-pagina verandert, en nu ziet het er goed uit bij Constantijn. rtol 08:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Person articles Thank you for the recent reply on my talk page. You mention "many old pages with total different layout and templates". Yes, there are. Probably over 12,000/12.000/12 000. But I expect you will find that most of them were created before we started using info pages. Now that we have an info page system, we can - more confidently - set standards of layout that include everything that could ever be useful on a page. That will save much time in the future. If you see an old page, changing it now may be a waste of time if our standard changes again before we make the big move. I'm glad you are keeping copies of your pages so that they can be all updated when we finalise the format. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafels laat alleen die mensen zien met een info-pagina. Het gaat fout omdat Wilhelm Ernst zu Lippe Biesterfeld (1777-1840) ipv gebruikte. Simple creation person-page with info-page :::::If I may interject here, my opinion is that every responsible contributor should have the option of running a bot if they want. The trouble is that the bot software that we use is too complicated for most people to figure out. I posted some documentation on how to run pywikipedia python tools, but only AMK was brave enough to try, and admittedly, it is tough for even technically minded contributors. I have a solution to this problem, but it requires some additional work to adapt to info pages and the new structures. It is very easy to use and is compatible with most Apple and Windows (XP or newer) systems. I expect I may have something in a month or so- hopefully you can manage until then. In the meantime, feel free to post an inquiry on my talk page. PhloxBot can easily perform thousands of transformations. Usually if I have a text file in the form (old name)(tab)(new name) I can do this. Give me an example though because it depends on if you need text in the articles changed as well. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 16:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :what I wanted and discussed with Richard Tol, you did for a part with the procedure "Simple page for person" but what I also wanted was the automatic fill in of surname, given name, fullname, short name, article name, YOB, YOD. Fred Bergman 08:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Karel de Grote Ik ben bezig de categorie Afstammeling van KdG te vervangen door een algemener Belangwekkende Voorouders. Er is nu ook een sjabloon die in een klap alle lijnen uitzet. rtol 07:56, 1 June 2009 (UTC) okay, ik ga het uitproberen; wordt er trouwens nog een bot ontwikkeld om in 1 klap alle persoonspagina's te updaten naar de laatste versies ? Fred Bergman 08:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Gedcom Vergelijk Heleen de Bie en verwanten zoals hier en zoals in GEDCOM. rtol 14:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) GEDCOM http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Help_talk:Loading_Gedcoms#GEDCOM_upload_under_SMW — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Otto von Sachsen Display is afhankelijk van je scherm en je browser. rtol 08:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Dark Red instead of dark brown. I said that it was possible for individuals to customize colors but did not say how you could get yours. Edit: User:Bergsmit/monaco.css Cut and paste the following and save it. You will then have a dark red bar instead of dark brown. .color1, .color1 a { background-color: #B1234B; color: #FEfad0; } Cheers, -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Set dsc & set ahn "Set desc" is nu "set dsc" -- veel sneller. "set ahn" is hetzelfde. Beide zijn onderdeel van "info categories" dus je hoeft ze niet apart aan te roepen. Ze werken over het algemeen goed, maar worden soms voortijdig afgebroken als de server te druk is met wat anders. rtol 08:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC)